True Love Hits When You Least Expect It
by Lillium Lupin
Summary: Remus and Luna are reunited after the war and what was once a friendship turns to love.All characters belong to JKR, not me okay!
1. Chapter 1

Luna chewed the end of her quill thoughtfully, wondering were to begin with her new story. The war was over, and she was fighting to get it out of her and possibly into her paper. Her new life without her father was a strange one, and The Quibbler was the only thing she had now. Voldemort had burned both her father and her home and now she was trying to get away from it all, trying to forget the pain. She sighed and decided that she would start now and work her way backwards, trying to remember everything in its exact occurrence.

_My involvement it the war began my second year at Hogwarts, which is now commonly know as Dumbledore's Army. But as most of you, my dear reader's, already know everything of that fiasco, I shall move on. It was during my seventh year at Hogwarts that I was finally called upon to help with the war. My talent in potions and my apprentinship to Madam Pomphrey gave me everything that I needed to accomplish this task. It was under these pretenses that I began to care for Severus Snape and Remus Lupin specifically. Severus was always in need of constant attention, as he was a spy for our side, and he always insisted upon making his own potions. Remus, on the other hand, was only under my care each full moon. It was this constant care which I provided that I made several observations and invented the Full Moon Afternight Cure, which cures all wounds and stress for werewolves the night after the full moon. Both my growing friendship with Remus and my best friend Ginny made it possible for me to advance in the order and helped me to see the battlefield the day the war ended. It was our small group of surviving DA members that we managed to finally defeat the Death Eaters in order for Harry Potter to kill Voldemort. But there was a price, and my lover Neville Longbottom died by the hand of an old curse cast by Bellatrix Lestrange, and he died that very night despite my utmost care. Soon after, I heard news from my village that both my home and father had been burnt to the ground two days earlier. My dearest friend Ginny, who was and is still Harry's partner, comforted me by giving me Grimmwauld Place, as Harry cannot enter this place without crying, and I needed a new home for The Quibbler and my home. And it is here I shall reside until I leave this world. To my dear readers, thank you for reading all these years, and I hope to bring you a brighter world through these pages. _

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Luna Lovegood, Editor and Publisher._

Luna slumped into her couch, relaxing and tossing her quill and parchment aside. A dutiful house elf came and retrieved them, taking the pages to be printed on the newest edition of The Quibbler. Luna, meanwhile, slept silently next to the fire, its embers licking and spitting at the picture window behind her. She soon found herself in her room at Hogwarts, the solitary room that she had called home away from home ever since she became a prefect her fifth year. The sparkling silver and midnight blue comforted her and warmed the frigid room that enveloped her very being. Seeing everything in order put her at ease, and she slipped into an even more comfortable sleep as the lights outside her home grew dark.

The next morning awoke her with its blast of fresh air and sweet smells and sounds. She rose from her couch, happy that she had decided to wear her pajamas the whole day before. She ran up to the first floor and took a quick shower, drying herself with a quick spell and dressing in baggy clothes. Her flowing gray dance pants disappeared at mid-thigh where her baggy purple-brown button up shirt enveloped her entire frame. She rolled up the sleeves and headed outside, conjuring tea along the way. She sat on her porch for hours, watching the rest of the sunrise and the early morning people, some walking, some jogging, and others just going along with no clear purpose. An owl flew up to her, and she managed to catch it before it slammed into her front door. She opened her palm to find Pig, Ron's eccentric owl, muddled in her fist. It gave a short hoot, and Luna read the letter attached to its leg.

_Luna,_

_I'm sending Remus to your place to stay for a little while until he can recover/find a new job. You said you wanted some company last time I saw you, and I hope you don't mind. Owl me back with an answer. Maybe he can help you with The Quibbler?_

_Harry._

Luna smiled, happy to see that she was finally going to have some company for the first time in months. She hastily grabbed a quill and wrote on the back of Harry's note.

_Harry,_

_Of course I don't mind silly! You and Ginny are to blame for only visiting me once a month, but I'm sooo bored out here! Just kidding! I'd be delighted to have Remus here, and he can move in permanently to the third floor apartments if he wishes to. I can't fathom how hard it must be for him, being a werewolf and all. Yes, I would love help with The Quibbler. Anyway, get him over here A.S.A.P.!_

_Lovies!_

_Luna._

She carefully rolled up the note and secured it to Pig before hurling him like a baseball into the sky. _'Finally,' _she thought, _'I'll have some company around here!'_ She rushed inside and told her head house elf, Gwenevire, to prepare the third floor apartments and settled down to wait with her tea and a few articles that needed revising.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud _THWACK! _Startled Luna as Remus emerged, covered in soot, from her fireplace. He coughed lightly and stepped out, smiling his usual wolfish grin. Luna smiled back, aiming a cleaning spell and gave him a hug, trying not to laugh at how miraculous he looked. Remus was currently clad in gray suit pants and a brownish purple button up shirt, nearly the exact same thing as Luna. They parted and stared at each other, each one trying to contain themselves and their laughter. Luna laughed first, lightly and sunnily, and soon Remus was chuckling gaily as well.

"Hello Remus, it has been a while since I last cured all your pains." Luna grinned. "Yes, it's been to long I'm afraid and I believe it was I that was the pain when we last met." Remus laughed again.

"Come on in, I've got some tea brewing right now." Luna waved him into the kitchen which glowed with sunlight.

"I see that you've changed a few things. The house looks completely new, and it's so much more open." Remus said in wonder, while sitting next to the fire in his favorite chair.

"Yes," Luna placed the tea tray on the table, "You'll have to thank my father's house elves and Ginny for that. We changed everything so that Harry can visit and I can live comfortably. I've had the third floor apartment set up for you. It should be ready momentarily." Genevieve popped up beside her.

"All done Mistress Lovegood! I'm going into town to get food now, any special requests?" Luna smiled and picked up a spare piece of parchment and a quill.

"Let's see now, I'd like some raspberries, a few yellow bell peppers, fat free milk, some quills, more ink…Remus? Do you want anything?" He pondered this for a moment and spoke,

"Hmm, just some Earl Gray tea I suppose, and maybe some black licorice." Luna smiled and handed the list to Genevieve.

"Here you go dear, be sure to take Jacque with you and get all of the normal things we usually get." Genevieve blushed upon hearing Jacque's name and merely squeaked shyly, "Yes Miss Lovegood, be back soon!" Once she had disappeared Remus let out a small laugh,

"What's this about Jacque, is he another house elf of yours or what?" Luna smiled, "Genevieve has always liked him, he was my father's house elf, so now that they both work for me they see each other more often. I just know that they like each other, so I let them go out together occasionally." She giggled and sipped her tea. Remus nodded and patiently watched her, wondering how in the world she was happier now then he had ever seen her. After all she had been through; it seemed to only change her for the better. Neville's death, her house being burnt to the ground, and Snape blaming her for all his problems throughout the war. She was less mysterious now that they had become friends, and yet she still seemed to have a mystical ora which floated with her wherever she went.

"So, I heard that you need help with The Quibbler, what can I do to help?" He asked lightly. Luna smiled,

"I need someone to help me write a few articles here and there and double check my editing. Would you be interested?" She smiled and poured more tea into her cup.

"Certainly, it's not very different than what I've been doing since after the war." He blew softly across his mug, trying to cool his tea slightly before drinking.

"What have you been doing? I haven't seen you since Harry's birthday party last year." She gazed into her mug, watching the tea leaves swirl about.

"Well, I edited Harry's book, and I managed to land a job at The Daily Prophet until I got too sick to continue. That's why Harry sent me here, to recover." He sighed and gazed out the window which opened out to a tiny rose garden.

"What happened? Did The Prophet fire you because you're a werewolf?!" Luna set her mug down fiercely, wondering how the world had tried to torture Remus.

"No, no, I was attacked by Grayback while working on a story about the tavern that was rebuilt and commemorated to Dumbledore just after the war. Grayback managed to somehow arrange an attack the day I arrived. I was in St. Mungo's for six months. That's why no one's seen me. They couldn't identify me until last week." Luna gasped,

"Was it really that bad!? Are you still in pain? Oh Jesus Remus what did he do to you?!" Luna stood up, in shock and moved directly in front of him.

"It's not bad now Luna, I'm fine. I just have to recover and take it easy for awhile. If the situation had been truly bad I wouldn't be here now would I?" Remus took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Now, how about you? What have you been up to all this time?" He asked gently.

"Well, we buried my father and we cremated Neville…His ashes are with his grandmother. I've taken full ownership and amassed a small fortune through The Quibbler; we're right next to The Prophet in the number of readers. People have started writing stories and sending them in…it's like a community newspaper were everyone contributes and I'm excited to see how my readers will react now that it's just me and them holding this together. By publishing Harry's story during my second year, the people have really started reading! So, I've just been seeing old friends and working I guess…" She sighed, "I'm happy that you've come Remus, it was getting lonely here without everyone from Hogwarts. God, I miss it so much…I wonder what's going on there. It was really nice of Minerva to get me a private tutor so that I could finish up my advanced classes and get a full education. I guess that I was the only kid way ahead of my class when I graduated. But still, it's nice to have some freedom now, instead of having to rush off somewhere else each day for another class." She gazed off, lost in her memories. "Oh, sorry." She shook her head and tucked her hair behind her right ear. "Why don't you go and unpack? I have some things to take care of around the house before dinner." She smiled and cleared the tea tray. "I'll send Genevieve up with your tea and licorice later." Remus smiled and handed her his mug.

"Thank you Luna, you have truly grown up while I was gone." With that, he headed up to the third floor apartments nervous to see what remained of Sirius', and now his own, private rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna walked up the stairs; dropping off the work she had edited in the study and scribbled a quick note for Jacque instructing him what to do with them. She paused at the door to Remus' rooms, and gave a quick knock before going in.

"Remus? Dinner is ready, I hope you won't mind, but I made spaghetti." She looked around, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. The room was clean and smelled slightly musky, like a man had wrapped the room around himself and wore it for a day. Remus peeked out of the bathroom to the left, clad only in a towel around his waist.

"Sorry Luna, but I just got out. I'll be down in a second." Luna nodded, and calmly left the room, closing the door behind her. After running down the stairs, she whirled around the last step, gripping the banister with all her might. She exhaled and leaned against the wall and banister, trying to clear her mind of thoughts that she had hoped were dead and buried. Her mind raced to remember Remus, his wet hair shaping his sharp face, his tight muscles and gorgeous figure. Her mind never failed to remember every tiny detail of Remus' body each time she had examined his wounds. She shook her head and swept the thoughts back with her hair behind her ear. Every time she wished to move something to the back of her mind, she swept her hair behind her right ear. Sighing lightly, she went into the kitchen and prepared the table. Remus came in soon after and leaned onto the door frame. He was wearing his usual brownish purple suit pants and a blue gay shirt that was slightly open to reveal a long scar across his neck. Luna glanced at him for a moment and set the food onto the table. Remus sat across from her and smiled politely.

"Everything looks wonderful Luna, thank you for the room by the way." Luna smiled and piled pasta onto his plate as he reached next to her and moved the bowl of sauce closer towards him. Their arms brushed, and Luna hesitated for a split second and smiled as she retreated back to her own plate. They ate in comfortable silence until Remus spoke.

"I guess I should explain…" Luna broke out of her trance, knowing that she'd been caught looking at the scare on his neck.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen it before, and it would have disappeared if you scratched yourself as the wolf because I know that I gave you enough potions…" Remus held up his hand to silence her, and she blushed and began to stare at her food and play with it.

"Grayback marked me when he attacked me, the nurses at St. Mungo's told me that it was too deep to heal properly with most magical treatment. So, they let it heal naturally and it is currently permanent." Luna looked up.

"I think I could get rid of it." She said, standing up and walking up behind him.

"Let me see." She felt his neck tense under her thin fingers as she delicately tilted up his chin. He swallowed lightly and relaxed.

"Does it hurt when you tilt your head back?" she breathed.

"Not really, no. But it does whenever I try to drink a healing potion or put water and ointment on it." She nodded and stared intently. The wound was deep and was not a clean cut. The edges were spiky while the middle was puffy and tender.

"Does it hurt when you touch it?" She inquired, poised to touch it just to check.

"Yes ." he hissed as she skimmed it accidentally with her pinky.

"Sorry! You moved." She jumped back. Remus carefully massaged the back of his neck.

"That's all right Luna; you know how bad I am about trying not to move during examinations." Luna nodded and sat back down. They spoke occasionally during bites about other things, Harry and Ginny, the Weasleys, and of old times at Hogwarts, but the room remained slightly tense, and the silence comforted them both the most. Once they were done, Luna rose to clear the dishes but was caught by Remus, who sat her back down and made it clear that she had made dinner, so he must clean up. He made a steaming pot of tea first, and then set about cleaning the table. He was nearly done when Luna realized that he'd forgotten his own plate. So, she reached across the table and attempted to carry it to him when he whirled around to get said plate. Luna breathed in sharply, as she gazed into his wide amber eyes that glowed in the firelight. He took the plate carefully from her hands and bowed his head in thanks, and turned back to the dishes. Luna stood for a second, watching him work and then sat down again. Remus looked over his shoulder at her a few times and smiled politely whenever he caught her eye, and she blushed furiously and sipped her tea. Once he was done, he walked into the front room and lit a fire for her, and they sat together with tea and some chocolate pudding and watched the flames until they died out. Luna dozed off occasionally and soon found herself wrapped in Remus' arms as her carried her up to bed. She snuggled in quickly and murmured a charm that changed her into pajamas and she sleepily said a 'Goodnight,' and a 'Thank you.' To Remus. He gazed at her for a moment and brushed her hair away from her face with his finger tips and then left silently and proceeded towards his own rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus closed the door quietly behind him and sagged onto it for support. He let out a long breath and ran his fingers through his hair. _'What a night.'_ He thought to himself. _'Here you are, thinking that everything you felt had long gone, but no! Right as you walk back into her life they pop up again.'_ He closed his eyes and thought about the day: His joy of seeing Luna again, her warm smile…she had truly grown up. He thought back to dinner, his near irrepressible urge to hold her as she examined his neck, her breath, warm and hazy streaming down his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he stood up. _'Sleep.'_ He thought, _'that'll clear my head, sleep.'_ He donned his pajamas quickly and squirmed into bed. The soft sheets enveloped him and he drifted off quickly into wild and colourful dreams…

Remus rose at about five in the morning due to the strange and restless dreams that often ended with him waking up on the floor. He conjured up a steaming pot of tea and drew a hot bath before settling into his daily routine. Once he was fully awake, he went downstairs and began to make breakfast. Luna came down shortly afterwards in her favorite strapless white sun dress with flowers printed in black. She yawned gigantically and murmured 'Good Morning' as Remus began to set the table and he busily hummed a 'Good Morning' back. They ate as the sunlight poured into the room, chasing away the shadows and early morning cobwebs. Luna stretched as far as she could, tilting her chair back to balance on two legs.

"That was yummy! Who knew that I loved waffles, it really has been such a long time since I've had a proper breakfast." She smiled and rested her chin on her hand, "So, what shall we do today? The Quibbler was sent out this morning, so I've got nothing to do for two splendid days!" Remus smiled back,

"Well, we could go for a walk and visit some old friends. Oh, and elbows off the table."

"Well, I didn't know that Molly Weasley was back in my kitchen!" she laughed and placed her arm in her lap. "But I think we should do just that…There's a park right down the street we can disapperate from, or we can flu from the house. I do need to get some books back from Ginny, so we'll definitely visit them first, and then we can go and see Severus and Minerva at school by flu. Supposedly Harry set up a flu network from here to Gryffindor Tower with Sirius…and I guess we can go from there." Remus nodded and they summoned Genevieve to clean up their plates.

It was a bright and warm day with a slight breeze that tossed Luna's hair lightly about her face. She smiled at Remus from under her colossal sun hat, the wind adding a blush to her cheeks. They found an enclosure of trees near the middle and dissaperated quickly.

Luna teetered on her ankles as she had apperated onto the edge of Molly's sink. She had always loved everything about Molly's kitchen, but the sink was the only thing that came to mind, and she apperated on that thought in fear of being left behind by Remus. She balanced herself quickly and hopped off the sink next to Remus who looked slightly ruffled and was more than amused. Molly bounded into the kitchen and, upon seeing Luna and Remus standing there, attempted to envelope them both in a tight hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" Luna smiled as Remus caught his breath. "I'm sorry we came unannounced, but we just wanted to pop in and say hello." Mrs. Weasley smiled,

"No problem at all dear, Harry and Ginny will be in for dinner, will you two stay?" Remus looked at Luna, who shrugged and smiled.

"Well, we'd planned on visiting them anyway, so yes, we'll stay." Remus sat down as Mrs. Weasley and Luna caught up on the happenings inside the Weasley family. Ron and Hermione were off at her parents, while Ginny and Harry had finally gotten everything fixed up in their new home. Mr. Weasley had been given a promotion as the new Minister for Magic's right hand man. Mrs. Weasley was simply delighted and was arranging plans for a surprise party, and she and Luna went upstairs to discuss things further while showing Luna the renovations they'd made on the house. There was a crack near the fireplace, as Harry and Ginny apperated into the room.

"Hey Remus, where's my mum?" Ginny asked, smiling her hellos.

"She's upstairs with Luna, they're looking at the renovations." Remus replied, and Ginny hurried up the stairs. Remus stood up to shake Harry's hand,

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Good Remus, you?"

"Never been better." They sat opposite each other, as Remus began to pour some tea. "Luna and I are staying for dinner. Molly told us you'd be dropping by." Harry nodded, sipping his tea.

"Yea, Ginny insists that we stop by at least once a week. So much has been happening in the family right now, it's hard to keep up, even if you're gone for only a day." Remus smiled,

"Sounds like when we were in the Order…You miss a day, you miss a century." They laughed pleasantly, though hurt hovered in the air. The woman came bustling in, ready to cook; and talked pleasantly of their recent endeavors in the world of love. They stopped once they noticed the two men in the room and giggled pleasantly behind their hands.

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley happily, "How are you my dear?" Harry stood up and gave her a hug before replying,

"I'm much better than when you last saw me, that's for sure. How are you Mrs. Weasley?" She smiled at Harry and bustled about the kitchen using her wand to get everything set up. Ginny and Luna got up to help, but Molly shooed them to the table where food sat ready to be cut. Ginny and Harry took a few things and a cutting board outside, while Luna and Remus hung back to keep an eye on Molly. Every once and a while she could get distracted, and then she always needed the most help she could get. Luna began to set up an area of activities to be done around her as Remus looked on, occasionally catching a stray piece of food that tried to run away. Molly left the kitchen in search of her boys and Luna began her tasks. It wasn't until she got to the Grapefruit that problems arose…The Grapefruit loved to slide sideways whenever she tried to cut it, and Luna was getting frustrated fast. It got to the point were she was stabbing it to pieces just to keep it in place, while she thought of a good way to cut it without killing herself OR the Grapefruit.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong, yet gentle arms wrap around her and clasp her hands. Remus entwined his fingers around the knife and Luna's own, while his left hand moved to hold the opposite side of the Grapefruit, as Luna held the other. Luna closed her eyes and leaned back slightly, releasing the tension from her agonizing fight with the Grapefruit just moments before. Remus was still guiding her hands, smoothly cutting the Grapefruit into bite sized pieces as she sighed and looked on.

"Thank you Remus." She whispered, and his face appeared next to hers from over her shoulder.

"Not a problem, although it was quite entertaining watching your attempts…" Lupin replied, finally finishing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and smiled, "Don't kill yourself next time alright? I'm always here to help." Luna smiled up at him and turned towards the other Grapefruit waiting to be cut,

"Dear sir, would you mind assisting me with the other Grapefruit?" she giggled.

"Yes, I believe I will…" Remus mused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Comments:** Hi everyone! This was the hardest chapter to write so far, but it's here now! PLEASE Review! I want to know what ya think! Lovies! Lillie.

The sky was every colour of the rainbow as dinner began in Molly's favorite garden. The cherry trees were in full bloom, and everything in the world smelled the delicious. Arthur appeared just as they sat down, and everyone was only too happy to see him. Hermione had joined them as well, and was carrying four loaves of sliced bread to the table as night grew nearer. They feasted merrily, talking about the latest fashions, old things they remembered from times at school, and how their lives were so much more blissful now that they had seen the world beyond Hogwarts.

The garden lit up with fireflies once the sky turned dark, and everyone at the table became calm and loving. Harry had Ginny on his lap, Ron and Hermione were snuggled close on a bench, Molly and Arthur were seated close together, and Remus and Luna sat at the head of the table, Remus' arm hung off the back of Luna's chair as she leaned back and scrunched her legs onto the chair. The dishes had been cleaned up, and music was softly drifting through the air as they continued on to talk of more serious matters.

"I hope the Quibbler is more profitable now Luna, ever since we exposed The Prophet and Rita Skeeter you've gained some loyal readers." Harry mused, sipping his glass of wine. Luna nodded, swirling her own and replied,

"I've gotten so many readers that I had to buy a printing house. I'm hiring house elves to help print and ship them all out. The surprising thing is, people as fascinated my magical creatures as I am. It's really quite enjoyable now that I don't have to write about the war…" Silence crept across the table as everyone remembered all those they had lost.

A loud 'THUMP!' Sent them all flying out of their chairs, causing Molly to shriek,

"It's another Boggart Arthur! We're cursed, I knew it!" They all breathed hard, clinging to each other as Luna rose from her chair.

"Don't worry Molly; I'll take care of it." She mused, and ran into the house, her wand stretched in front of her.

"Well, that was a nasty surprise. Boggarts seem to be favoring our house lately…I do hope they'll go away for good soon…" Silence settled in once again as they all calmed down and went back to sipping their wine. Remus broke the silence after a few tense seconds,

"I'd like to thank you all for your help recently…You've no idea how grateful I am."

"We're here to help whenever you need us Remus. You've done more than your share of saving us over the years…It was time we paid you back for your kindness." Harry replied, glancing at his watch. "Oy! Look at the time! We've got to get going. Thanks for dinner Mrs. Weasley." Everyone said their goodbyes and Ginny and Harry disapperated before their eyes. Hermione and Ron decided soon after to retire, and Remus got up once they left.

"I guess we should be going as well. I'll help Luna finish that Boggart and we'll be off. Molly, Arthur." He bowed his head to each in turn and headed into the house.

A cry echoed through the house as Remus entered, and he soon found Luna on the second floor cowering in a corner as the Boggart attacked her mentally.

"Luna, Luna, look at me! It's alright, it's just a Boggart! You're fine, I've got you, I'm here now." He pulled her close as she shuddered in fear.

"I thought I'd be fine…I-I thought I could handle it but not this, never this…Look at it Remus it's hideous!" She sobbed, and he looked at the boggart.

It was two Boggarts essentially, one in the form of Greyback, and another he was unsure of. But what he did know was the Greyback was attacking the form on the ground. He quickly uttered a spell under his breath, and the Boggarts exploded in a puff of smoke. He looked down at Luna, who was still sobbing into his robes, and they disapperated.

Remus laid Luna on her bed near the window as carefully as possible, and moved to light a fire. The room was small, and only the bed, two bookshelves, and the fireplace occupied the room. Luna curled into a ball next to the window and looked out, tears streaking her face in violent streams. The fire finally lit, Remus sat next to her, stroking her hair until she turned towards him.

"Thank you." She whispered, and snuggled close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her face with his hand, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"You're welcome." He replied, and thought back to the figure on the floor. Luna had stopped crying, but was still tense within his arms.

"Luna, what was it that you were so afraid of? What could make you fall apart so badly?" he thought out loud, and then realized who the figure was. "Me…But you weren't there, and yet…" Luna kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I-I was…concerned for you Remus. You could have died…I was terrified, and that's all I could think of…All I wanted to do was save you…I didn't remember-it was a Boggart…And I-it attacked me. I-it tried to KILL me." She whispered, her voice sounding fragile; as if it were glass about to shatter.

Remus sat, stunned in silence as Luna began to cry softly once again. He didn't think, but caressed her chin and kissed her softly, shushing her cry of surprise. He began to wipe her tears away from her cheeks and kissed her again, once on each cheek. Then, he carefully shifted and began to get up, but she grabbed his arm.

"No, please! Stay with me…tonight." Luna cried softly, and he sat back down.

"Alright, I'll stay." He whispered, amazed to hear himself say it so anxiously. Luna walked to her bathroom and changed into shorts and a large sweater as Remus conjured up his pajama pants and quickly changed and put out the fire. Luna crossed the room and crawled into bed next to the wall as Remus climbed in next to her, his favorite book in hand.

"Mind if I read a little?" He asked as she curled up next to him.

"No." She replied happily, and he pulled her close.

"Lumos." He whispered and shoved his wand behind his ear so he could read while Luna slept…

Remus woke to find Luna asleep on his bare chest. Her cotton sweater was warm and fluffy against his skin, making him shiver whenever she moved. He traced his fingers through her silky hair, which smelled faintly of bubble gum and curled around his finger tips, making him laugh. She woke with a sigh and looked up at him with a sleepy half smile. The moonlight shivered in her light blue eyes, both scaring and awing him at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Better than ever." She whispered back, and snuggled up next to him. "I need to tell you something Remus." He turned his head and looked into her eyes, their faces inches apart.

"Do you remember when I used to care for you during the war?" Remus nodded, and Luna continued, "Well, you always seemed…uncomfortable when Neville came in. But, seeing as he's gone now, I remembered something that I've always tried to forget…" She wrapped her arms under his arms and snuggled closer. "I forgot how much I _love _you." She whispered lightly. Remus, pulled her even closer, cradling her face next to his on the pillow.

"You know the risks of loving a werewolf…You would be shunned, no,_ rejected_ by society…The paper wouldn't sell anymore and I'd always be running off for three days a month. I know you know that, but did you ever consider the age difference? I am nearly old enough to be your father Luna, did you ever think of that?" Luna sighed and tilted her head so that her forehead rested against Remus'.

"It doesn't matter to me how old you are. Tonks loved you, why can't I?" She stared into his glowing amber eyes and cupped his cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb.

"We can try…as long as you are aware of the dangers. People like me; well…we tend to bring chaos and pain with us wherever we go…" He breathed.

"You bring me nothing but happiness Remus." She replied, and swept a kiss across his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! **Very angsty chapter here! Sorry guys, but I couldn't help myself...PLEASE review! It really makes my day...Well, enjoy!

Lovies!

Lillium.

Daylight pierced through the room, and Remus scrambled to close the curtains while being careful enough to not wake Luna. As usual, his relationships with women took forever and a day to start, and then they whirled by faster than a tornado and BOOM! They ended not so happily. Tonks had needed him for a short while, but they grew apart within months. She had tried to be nice about it, but he packed up and left when the last shred of need was gone. She still owled him occasionally, and she was now married happily to a muggle named Indiana Jones. She was currently in Tibet, and her happiness and welfare were all that Remus had hoped she would have. Right now, however, was different from anything he'd ever known. Luna had known him for years, and they had been the best of friends for ages…But intimate relationships were harder than being 'best friends', it was a commitment that could take a lifetime of effort to make it function at its best, and he didn't really have much left. Luna was barely twenty four, while Remus was nearly forty two, an age difference of eighteen years. He wasn't quite sure if age made any difference, but it would certainly make their lives a little more interesting in the meantime.

Luna stirred slightly, and Remus pulled her close to his chest and watched her sleep until she opened her eyes and yawned widely.

"Morning Remus." She smiled, and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"Good morning Luna." He replied, smoothing her hair out of her face with the back of his hand. She tangled her own in his hair and stared into his amber eyes before she thought of what to do next. She nuzzled his nose with her own and tried to kiss him on the lips, but he drew back.

"I'll go get breakfast ready." He smiled at her, grabbed his shirt, and disappeared down the hallway steps.

Luna got up and leaned in the doorway, staring after him for a moment before she went in to get dressed. She pinned her hair into a messy bun and changed into a black turtle neck sweater dress. She never wore it when others were around, as it accented every curve of her body, making her blush whenever someone saw her in it but herself. But today was special…At least, it _felt _special; so she didn't mind Remus seeing her like this since she had told his she loved him the night before. Things seemed to be looking up, even though it had started to drizzle outside. She glanced at herself in her floor-length mirror before running down the stairs for breakfast.

Remus was tense; he was unsure of what the future held, but for now he would just take life one day at a time. But he had to talk to Luna, for all he had an odd feeling whenever he was near her, he remembered her as a student. She had been overly bright, courteous, and answered any question he asked her. During the war they had become great friends, and he had learned that she knew that he was a werewolf since the fist day of class. Now, she was all grown up, still exceedingly brilliant, and she loved him. She _loved_ him, and he didn't know what to do next. He looked up as Luna entered the room and hurried to grab her plate so that they could eat.

"Everything alright Remus?" she asked, cutting her sausage into small pieces.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he said, sliding into the seat across from her.

"It's just…Well, I kinda threw a lot at you last night. And, I just hope that you're alright with everything I said…Because, I do love you…and I-I don't want anything to mess that up." She said, worrying her hands and looking at her meat. It sat on her plate in shreds, like shredded beef that had been tortured for years.

"Luna," he kneeled next to her. "We became the best of friends during the war, and you have always been there for me. Now I'm here for you, whether that is to help you, or be your friend…I am here for one reason: _you_." He took her hand and stroked it with his thumb thoughtfully.

"Remus, look at me." He glanced up quickly and stared back at her hand. "Do you love me?" She tilted his chin up so that he would face her.

"Luna, you are so - so,…young. It's hard for me right now to be your friend and all of a sudden become your lover. I am old, I am terrifying, I am strange, and I only stay when people need me. I stayed with Tonks for two months and then I left…What would you do if I just left one day?" He turned and leaned on the back of his chair, facing the fireplace.

"B-but," She stammered, "W-why did you…W-what was…I um, Why?! Why did you love Tonks? And what about Sirius, did you just love each of them because they needed you? And what about me? Did you only come because I needed you? No, wait, Harry sent you here, you didn't know that I needed you, so why have you stayed here?" Remus was silent of what seemed like ages, but he finally whispered a short remark.

"Tonks was hard to love, it was a quick arrangement. I was more of a brother than a lover. And Sirius – I did love him, but it took us _years_."

"Remus, please…" Luna sighed, and Remus turned to face her.

"Luna, I was merely sent here to revive and to visit you. I hadn't seen you in awhile. So I did have reason to be here. Harry and Ginny needed me to."

"Well then, Remus Lupin, if you need to be needed then I'll put my need in there as well. I _need_ you now, and I always will." Here usually misty eyed demeanor vanished from her face. Remus recoiled slightly, surprised by her I-mean-it-damnit-and-if-you-don't-think-I-do-you're-if-for-a-big-surprise look. He sighed heavily and walked over to her.

"I am here, because you need me now." He stated, hoping that Luna would accept his decision…But she stood up and threw back her chair.

"But do you _love_ me Remus. Tell me you love me!" She demanded, then hushed her voice to a whisper, "Please, that's the only thing I've ever wanted to hear. Remus please…please. I _**love**_ you." She sobbed into his robes. She stood there for what seemed like hours while Remus tried to sooth her and decide what he wanted. He was torn between his love for Luna, and all of the consequences she'd have to face later if the relationship lasted. He sighed and held her tightly, exasperated and overwhelmed. She finally looked up at him and, with a clear and determined look on her face; she walked outside, and slammed the door behind her. Remus watched as she walked out to the middle of the backyard and sat down. He turned and cleaned up the dishes as quickly as he could, feeling Luna's stare piercing through him. He'd only seen Luna this angry once when Severus had slapped a drop of silver onto his skin while he had slept. Luna's tirade had woken him, and kept him up for the next three nights. She had hexed him in the end, turning his hair a permanent hot pink colour until he had apologized to both Luna and himself…Which took a month of humiliation and screaming fights between them for him to do so.

It was starting to rain, but she still sat there, looking pained and powerless – as if she didn't care what happened anymore. Remus walked out to the living room and summand his book. Luna would come in when she wanted and she wasn't stupid. She **hated **rain, which meant she would probably lock herself in her room for the rest of the day. Remus read a chapter within five minutes and went back to the kitchen. He quickly lifted the locking curse that Luna had put on the back door and stepped outside.

It was pouring so hard that he could barely see Luna, who was still rooted stiffly on the ground.

"Luna! It's pouring, come inside now or you'll get sick." He called, but she stayed put.

"Luna please, don't make me come out there!" Luna laughed, a gruff hollow sound.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want **you** to come out here…Go get someone who cares." She snapped.

"Luna, enough, **get in here now.**" He shouted, and Luna got up.

"OH! I see, so now you get to order me around huh! I'm just a little useless toy you keep around to control and manipulate. But you **care** obviously enough. Are you trying to keep me out here so that I can get sick?! Then you'll stick around until I pass out and then you'll **LEAVE FOREVER!**" She screamed. Remus slammed the door, making her shriek. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"**Look.** I am too old, too poor, and too dangerous for you to 'love' me. And **right now**, we need to get inside before you get sick. **ALRIGHT?!**" He spit tersely. Luna struggled, and broke free from his grasp.

"**FUCK IT! FUCK IT ALL! I **_**LOVE **_**YOU!" **She laughed coldly, "Nothing matters. Besides, I see were you're coming from! Who could love me?! Poor little 'Loony Luna Lovegood' the girl who everyone **loathes** so much that they steal from her and they hurt her! Bloody **fucking **wonderful." Her voice broke and she staggered backwards, breathing heavily. Remus reached out a hand to steady her, but she smacked it away,

"Don't **TOUCH **me."

"**Fine.**" Remus began to walk away

"**STOP IT!** For god sakes Remus, _stop feeling sorry for everyone else and get what __**you need**_ Even if it's not me, you've _got_ to _**need **_something Remus." He stopped and looked at her, her hair streaming down her body like tears, her dress clinging to her body so stained with rain that it was nearly see-through…He apparated to his rooms as quickly as he could think and heard a door slam, then hurried footsteps and the slam of Luna's door on the floor below him. He sank into bed, exhausted and soaking wet…He cast a quick drying spell and tried to think…

Luna sat head in hand behind her door with one leg bent upwards, the other sprawled across the floor awkwardly. Her body shook as she sobbed heavily, flooding her room with tears until she had no more. The sky darkened, and she leaned back and closed her eyes; a nightmare captured her shortly, and she wrestled with it for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Luna? Luna, please wake up!"

She woke to find Ginny standing over her, the redhead's eyes were wide and empathetic.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Ginny knelt in front of her, checking her forehead and pulse.

"Ginny…I-" her voice broke, and Ginny pulled her close.

"Shh, there there. I'm here to help, everything will be alright." Ginny whispered soothingly as she smoothed Luna's hair.

"I-I told him I loved him, b-but he h-h he ha-." She choked on the word.

"Oh honey, he doesn't hate you. You've been friends for _years_." Ginny squeezed Luna's hands gently. "Now, let's go downstairs and make you some warm tea." She cast a drying and warming spell over her best friend and helped her down the stairs…

"What the hell happened yesterday Remus?" Harry asked, emerging from the fireplace. Remus sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We had an argument." He replied simply.

"The hell you did. It was more of a screaming fight from my prospective." Harry said, sitting beside him.

"You heard us." It wasn't a question.

"We stopped by for a visit yesterday to find you two in the backyard shrieking like banshees. Ginny cried so hard I had to take her home and _sedate_ her." Harry explained quietly. "So, if I may ask, what was it all about?" Remus looked up at him, his face showing just how weary he was.

"She loves me, and I don't know what to do."

"Do you love her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts Remus." Harry cut him off, "If you love and she loves you, then why complicate things? It what made your relationship with Sirius take so long. She'll be gone in a blink of an eye if you wait, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Remember, most werewolves live to be a hundred and forty, and more importantly, she _knows_ you…She might even know you better than Sirius did." With that, Harry walked to the door, "Come on, you've got to eat something, you look faint."

Harry disapperated as soon as he met Ginny in the front room, whispering quickly,

"They've got to solve this on their own dear." Luna heard the crack, which nearly set her off yet again when Remus walked in. She glanced at him quickly, nervously gulped down her tea, and tried to walk past him calmly, but he caught her in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She squeaked nervously, not meeting his eyes.

"I need something." He whispered back.

"And what would that be?" She hissed back.

"Your love." He replied.

"You can't just make it all better by saying that. Stop making fun of me Remus." She tried push past him, but he held her fast in place.

"I love you though. I've loved you since the first day you screamed at Severus for putting a drop of silver on me while I slept." He stepped closer, narrowing the space between them, and any room for her to escape.

"Prove it." She breathed through her lips. He lifted a hand to her face, and she recoiled into the wall. A shudder raced through her as he drew her lips to his and a light kiss fluttered across them, driving her mad with anticipation. She pulled him close in one quick motion, straining to stay high enough to reach him without falling off balance. They broke away for a moment, a tear falling from Luna's cheek. Remus caught it quickly and wiped it between his fingers.

"We need to talk…" Luna said softly, but Remus held a finger to her lips.

"You gave me enough excuses yesterday. Enough talking." He swooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He disapperated halfway up, frustrated with his nerves on edge and Luna in his arms.

"I love you Remus," Luna breathed into his ear as he set her down.

"I love-" He tried to reply, but Luna was on to other things now, standing on his trunk she kissed him easily, shedding his shirt and tie to the floor as he strained to keep up with a trick spell of his own.

"Cheater…" Luna laughed as he kissed her merrily and swung her onto the bed. He lost his hands in her hair as she laughed lightly and he covered her with kisses. He paused when he found her staring at the long thin scar on his neck. He hovered above her, unsure what to do, when she spoke.

"It goes farther than I thought…" She sighed and traced it down to his lower abdomen. Her touch was warm and light as a feather on his bare skin, making him shiver when she pulled away from him, feeling how tense he was. She reached and tangled her fingers in his hair, leaving her thumb to stroke his cheek and kissed him firmly.

"You're shaking dear." She murmured.

"As are you." He replied, and she pulled him close.

"Tell me you need me." He whispered, she looked into his eyes,

"Remus J. Lupin, I love you; I need you." She breathed into his ear and he pulled her closer than ever.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. (Remember, if I owned ANYTHING Harry Potter, this would've already happend). REVIEW! Sorry it was short, but this needed to happen...

Lovies!

Lillium J. Lupin.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna woke abruptly as Remus slid out of bed, leaving her cold and dizzy. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him back into bed.

"It's alright Luna, I'll be right back, I promise." He grabbed his robe from his bedside table and apparated to the kitchen as Luna dozed off, clutching his pillow tightly. She soon felt the warmth come back, nudging her gently over, she snuggled up to him.

"I brought tea." Remus whispered, brushing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm." She murmured as her eyes fluttered open.

"Tea." Remus said between sips.

"You know Remus, you're obsessed with tea." Luna said, playing with the front of his robe.

"I can't help it, I'm English. I blame my father." He shrugged.

"Ah, that explains everything, doesn't it." Luna laughed as she reached up and took his cup away from him, straining to put it on the bedside table.

"If you want some all you have to do is ask." He raised an eyebrow, and she covered it with kisses. They rolled, and soon she was on top of him.

"Oh, but I don't want any tea dear, I want my Remus." She laughed airily and quickly untied his robe.

"You know that I am not as young as I used to be Luna," he said, using a hand to pull the hair back from her face.

"You are not old Remus, so stop the excuses." She rolled off him and began to tug at the robe underneath him.

"And yet you are hell bent on wearing me out more than the full moon." He replied, a lazy half-smile forming across his lips.

"Nonsense, I'd never do such a thing. Now, get up!" She said playfully, and pulled him self up on an elbow while she flung the now free robe across the room.

"What time is it?" She asked, her bright blue eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"Nearly four." Remus replied casually glancing at the clock on his nightstand. "Now move, you're on my side of the bed."

"And which side is that?" Luna asked, feigning innocence.

"The right side, you know that." He replied.

"But you are if you were looking at the bed, you're on the right side." She smiled sweetly.

"You know what I mean Luna, if I'm lying flat on my back on the bed…Don't make me have to go over you." He warned lightly and she laughed,

"Go right ahead." She caught him midway and pulled him close.

"Doesn't this hurt you?" He asked as she traced the scars up and down his back.

"No, I'm quite comfortable…and warm." She kissed him lightly, tracing a scar across his hip bone to his navel. She sighed as he rolled onto his back, and rested her head just below his neck and traced every scar in sight with her fingertips. He soon took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"Dear, you are indeed driving me crazy." He sighed as she traced a small one near his right shoulder, her hand still in his.

"Hmmm." She murmured, and Remus began to repeat himself but stopped.

"It really is useless to try and stop you, isn't it dear?" He asked quietly.

"Yes dear, you're perfectly powerless right now." She replied, smiling deviously.

"Oh powerless am I?" He laughed deeply as he rolled on top of her. She laughed with him, playing with the premature flecks of silver in his hair.

"Like putty in my hands dear Think of it as-" Remus was quick to kiss her before she could think anything else.

This time, his mind was clear, and the only thing in his world was Luna…And as they tangled about further into the sheets, he could think of nothing better.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun woke both of them as its powerful beams streamed through the curtains, penetrating the dark in which they had slumbered. Luna was laughing as Remus woke to see a small swallow twittering as it nested in her hair. She perched it onto her finger and carried it to the owl cage that Remus had discarded on a nearby table and gave it something to eat.

"Ginny sent us a letter via bird this morning. She and Harry will be here soon to take us to brunch." Luna explained, returning to sit on the bed. "It's a nice morning, don't you think?" Remus rolled toward her and perched himself upon his elbow.

"Quite thoughtful of them to drop by so soon after what happened yesterday…" he mused, "Well, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, alright?" Luna nodded, and apparated to her room.

Remus walked down the stairs five minutes later, after taking a quick shower he had dressed in his purple shirt and brown suit pants. He murmured a quick drying spell on his hair and shirt collar and hurried to Luna's door. He could here her humming faintly through the door and he knocked softly before entering. Luna looked up at him from her desk were a stack of fresh letters lay awaiting her approval on various updates to this week's edition of The Quibbler. She was dressed in a knee-length silver Renessance-style dress and a deep blue corset with twinkling stars.

"Sorry Remus, but this one's important! Someone has been messing with my mail! Now, half my articles are messed up and inaccurate…I guess I'll just have to tell my journalists to re-write them." She sighed, and dropped her head onto the table. Remus picked her up,

"Our friends will be here any minute. We'll worry about this nuisance when we return." He smiled and carried her down the stairs were Ginny and Harry stood, waiting.

"You're both looking better this morning." Ginny smiled as Remus let her down so that she could hug her best friend. Harry gave Remus a firm handshake as a greeting and turned to hug Luna.

"Well, let's get to Diagon Alley!" Luna exclaimed as she linked arms with Ginny and apparated.

"Luna seems happy." Harry said, an eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say that everything worked out." Remus replied and apparated. Harry smiled to himself and followed suit.

Ginny led Luna towards her favorite coffee shop and they sat at the closest table in the shade.

"So? What happened?!" Ginny exclaimed, clutching Luna's hands in hers.

"Well…Something _obviously_." Luna smirked, her eyes flashing mischievously. Ginny giggled and Luna joined her as Remus and Harry appeared.

"Gossiping already I see." Remus smiled and sat next to Luna, who flashed him a wide smile and turned back to Ginny. Harry brought them some fresh pastries and sat with his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Beautiful day." He said, "And Ginny here thought it would rain." They laughed as Ginny slapped Harry lightly on the arm.

"I've been watching the muggle news lately, and there was a man who said it would pour all day. I was sooooo worried we wouldn't be able to eat breakfast in the sunshine." Ginny explained.

It's addicting isn't it?!" Luna giggled, "I used to have a television, but Neville threw it out." She shrugged and Ginny nodded.

"Come on you two, quick talking and eat." Harry smirked as he gobbled down a pastry. Luna grabbed a cherry pastry and ate it as Remus spoke up,

"How's life as an auror Harry? Kingsley keeping you busy?" Remus and Harry laughed.

"Still hunting ex deatheaters currently, I've been auror of the month for four months now and I'm bloody sick of it." Ginny covered her mouth as she giggled, trying to keep a bite of pastry in her mouth. "Either way, it's easy work and it keeps me busy."

"Luna, because of the mail mishap, do we have any work to do today?" Remus asked, laying his hand on her thigh.

"No, we can stay out a bit if you like." She replied, while grabbing another pastry. "Ooh Ginny, let's go shopping!" She smiled.

"Alright, Harry are you up for it?" Ginny squeed.

"Oh, ok. As long as Remus comes along. I don't think I can stand two women by myself." Harry sighed as he rolled his eyes. Remus laughed,

"Oh come on Harry, it can't be _that_ bad." Remus chuckled as he stood up.

"We'll grab some coffee and get going." Ginny smiled and dragged Harry into the café. Remus extended his hand to help Luna up, but once she took it he was kissing her. Startled, she hesitated for a moment, but soon was kissing him back.

Sorry, you had a bit of cherry at the corner of your mouth. It was driving me crazy." Remus explained breathlessly.

"It's alright." Luna replied dizzily.

"Behold! My poison!" Ginny cackled, handing coffee to her two friends.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Harry replied, kissing her on the cheek.

They shopped for hours, looking and chatting more than actually buying. Ginny and Luna had lost the men to Quidditch brooms and entered Madam Pince's. Luna glanced around, taking in the new inventory, her eyes stopping on a scarlet cloak with golden lining.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes…Do you think Remus would like it?" She blushed as she felt the silky material. Ginny beamed.

"I think he'd love it, why?"

"Because I'm going to get it for him…" She replied and bustled off toward Madam Pince. Ginny followed and listened to them haggle for a moment.

"Hurry Luna the boys are here!" She whispered when she heard them. Pince smiled and wrapped Luna's parcel quickly as Luna paid and hid it quickly.

"Thank you!" she called as she rushed out of the store to catch up with Ginny, Harry, and Remus.

"Look Luna, he's got _another _broom." Ginny smirked sarcastically.

'What did you get Remus?" Luna asked.

"Just a few things for home." Remus replied with a wink.

"Well then, Harry and I've got to get going. He's got work and I promised to watch Fluer's twins. I'll owl you tomorrow and we'll have a dinner party at our place soon." Ginny said, giving both Remus and Luna a quick hug; Harry shook hands with Lupin and nodded to Luna before they disapperated.

"Come on Luna, let's get home quickly. I'm so tired I can barely stand." Luna whispered as she leaned against Remus.

"Hold on tight." Remus grinned and quickly apparated.


End file.
